


Dancehall Days

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, VMTAP2020, We Die Like Women, alternate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Celeste hosts a pre back to school dance. Logan and Veronica find themselves left to their own devices for most of the night. Will Lilly get her way?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Dancehall Days

**Author's Note:**

> This happens In the middle of The Great Pines of Neptune.
> 
> Thank you to Elliebear and Discord friends (Come join us!) for music suggestions.
> 
> Playlist can be found here:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OTfbox2DKzfeN8olx4lHF?si=sB1c4fd0TH-YDzMdfx-DyQ

Celeste Kane, being the bored, entitled, rich wife that she was, decided that the middle of August was the perfect time to have a Neptune Chamber of Commerce sponsored dance. Not just any dance, because, you know, Celeste Kane.

While upstairs, the adults mingled and danced, wheeled and dealed, flirted and …, they also got to submit the requests for the kids downstairs. Meaning the kids were at the mercy of whatever music the DJ put on his turntable. Unless you had the money to slip said DJ a few bucks under the table to play something better. And luckily for Veronica she is besties with two of the richest kids in Neptune and one of the sneakiest (God bless Logan Echolls!).

So that is how the Fab Four found themselves to be at an air conditioned dance, sipping punch. Lily and Duncan, being the offspring of Celeste and Jake, were often pulled in opposite directions, leaving Veronica and Logan to manage on their own. Which was fine. Really. Fine.

Veronica didn’t take that time to notice his eyes. Nope. Or his laugh. Nooooo. And Logan chose to push away butterflies flitting around when Veronica needed to bend over to retie her Keds showing a little too much leg. Really. They were only going into grade 8. Geez. Instead he bit his lip, adjusted his khakis and looked away.

And for a while, they were ok, leaning (did he practice that lean, seriously?) against the wall, making idle chit chat. Duncan would pop back in to make awkward flirting attempts with Veronica (which Logan noticed went right over her head), and Lilly flounced in trying to draw all the attention to her. Then they were called away for introductions, or to attend to something. Veronica and Logan lost track.

But a still Logan, is a nervous Logan, and as fates aligned their song came on. Not in the romantic sense, but in an inside joke sense. 

One night the Fab Four were over at Logan’s, and the Kane’s driver came to whisk Lilly and Duncan away to Napa Valley, leaving Logan and Veronica, still new in the friendship game, alone in his house. Lynn wandered in and sensing some unease, but remembering the drives home from soccer put on some music. It didn’t take much to get them all dancing and laughing with Logan and Veronica falling in a heap.

“Home for a Rest” by Spirit of the West. 

Lynn had been filming in Canada before Logan was born and when she returned home, had gained a new appreciation in Canadian music. Aaron, not surprisingly, did not share this appreciation, so it was saved for special occasions when he was away on press junkets or on location. Or mystery meetings that would pop up and whisk him away to LA on a moment's notice. Regardless, Logan knew this was his mother’s request and it was a request made for him.

They both dropped their cups on the table, looked at each other while grabbing each other’s hands. Logan whirled Veronica out onto the floor where they started flailing and jumping while the rest of the 09er crowd stared at them doing the pitiful side to side step dance, albeit at a slightly faster pace. They swung, and laughed with heads flung back, amongst others, but really only shared between the two of them.

The song bled into another “Tainted Love” by Soft Cell, which gave them a chance to catch their breath. It also gave Logan pause to watch Veronica come into her own on the dance floor, swaying her hips and arms to the rhythm more so than any newly minted thirteen year old girl had a right to do. 

Taking a step back, he licked his lips as he watched a bead of sweat trickle from behind her ear over the crest of her blossoming breast. He felt the bodies in the room move around him, but there was a seclusion in this space that kept his attention rapt upon her. And knowing how Duncan felt, that he shouldn’t touch. 

When the song was over they were both flushed, and breathing heavily from exertion, for very different reasons. Then, it switched to a slower song. And warning bells went off in his head.

“Time After Time” by Cyndi Lauper. Crap. 

Standing in front of each other, Logan rubbing the back of his neck, and Veronica waving at Meg Manning across the gym, they can NOT dance with each other. Friends slow dance with each other. Right? It’s a thing. 

“Hey, Ronnie?” Fuck my hands are all sweaty and gross. “Do you want to dance, you know since the Kane’s have…” He makes a poofing motion with his hands.

“Yeah, sure.” She answers as she slips her arms up to his shoulders.

Deep breaths, Deep breaths. Calm blue ocean. Logan thinks trying to keep raging hormones on the straight and narrow.

Gah. I’m short. Shorty, short, short. Look at his arms, and shoulders. When did he get this bulge? OH! Eyes up Veronica. He probably saw Lilly in her mini-skirt again.

Quick looks, and awkward smiles make the song seem to last forever, but really it’s been a minute when Lilly and Duncan enter the room. Lilly’s eyes zero in on Logan and Veronica and narrow when she sees him pull Veronica a little closer. Grabbing Duncan’s hand, she maneuvers between couples until she reaches her targets. 

“Mind if we cut in?” Lilly says which seems like more of a foregone conclusion than a question because before anyone has a chance to even acknowledge her, she has twisted Veronica towards Duncan and inserted herself onto Logan.

Giving each other one last longing glance, they turn back to their new dance partner, with pasted on smiles. 

“Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you.” -Cyndi Lauper Time after Time


End file.
